


Laurens' Lessons

by TheWriterWrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Groping, Hate Sex, Hickeys, Rough Sex, literally theyre so rude calm down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWrites/pseuds/TheWriterWrites
Summary: You hate John Laurens. Like, no, you really fucking hate him.Smut ensues when biology goes wrong.





	Laurens' Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this took over a month to write and it shouldn't have but to be fair I did start my job and graduate. So hopefully I can get used to work and write again. 
> 
> Please enjoy! Comment and kudos, and don't forget to follow me on tumblr @aaronburrisadouchebag! 
> 
> Also Anna decided to tag along and edit here and there so here's her tumblr: @hamiltonwrotetheother51

Ah, Washington High School. 

These halls had been your home for the last four years, and you were three weeks away from graduation. You walked to class, smiling and laughing as you greeted underclassmen in the hallway. There were seven minutes until the bell, so that should be enough time to socialize. 

You peered around other students in the hallway, trying to find your group of friends. You sighed, unable to find them. 

“(Y/N)!” 

You stepped out of the flow of people and whirled around, grinning at the sound of your best friend’s voice. 

“Alexander!” You laughed, jogging down the hall and allowing him to engulf you in a huge hug. You held on tight, spotting the other members of your squad behind him. “Hey, guys!”

Hamilton released you, chuckling as he tucked a strand of his long, dark hair behind his ear. Lafayette playfully kissed your cheeks and Hercules ruffled your (H/C) hair, then you turned and your smile fell. 

“Laurens. Still lingering, I see?” You sneer, sticking close to Lafayette’s side. 

“You’re the one smothering my friends, (Y/L/N).” John countered, scoffing and scowling at the ground.

You rolled your eyes. You had grown up with John Laurens; the cute, freckled, curly haired boy that lived across the alley in the Heights. You used to be best friends. Your mothers would set you up on play dates, and you two spent many hours sitting out on the fire escapes in middle school. When you two got to your freshman year of high school, everything changed. 

John became this genius, playboy, super popular asshole. You could barely recognise him. Unfortunately, your apparent hatred for each other didn’t erase the massive crush you had on him. 

His friend group also happened to be your friend group, and it often led the squad to arguments. Should they hang out with you, or John? Fighting could only ensue if you two were together. 

“She isn’t smothering us, John. Calm down, man.” Alexander said quickly, resting a hand firmly on Laurens’ shoulder. “We have three weeks until graduation. Can you two please hold off until then? You’ll never have to see each other ever again.”

John scowled and looked away, “Fine, Alexander.” He muttered, pulling away and storming off to his Dual Credit Biology class. 

Correction, the class that the two of you shared. Of course, the counselors just had to put you in a class with him, and he never shut up. 

You watch John’s retreating form with a quiet sigh; your tensed body relaxed against Lafayette instantly. Alexander looked at you with slight concern, and Hercules reached out to give your arm a gentle squeeze. “You’ll get through it, kiddo.” Herc grinned.

You smile and pull away from Laf, shrugging. “Of course, I won’t see his ugly mug after graduation ever again.” 

“Mon amour, arrête de nier ce que tu ressens de lui …” Lafayette said with a huff, crossing his arms. A singular curl had sprung free from his ponytail and stuck up, but he hadn’t seemed to notice. You, however, didn’t think to translate what he had said. “Uh… English please, Laffy.”

“My love, stop denying how you feel about him.” the Frenchman rolled his eyes, taking a few steps towards Alexander. He gripped the man’s hand, holding it gently as they walked through the halls. They had been dating ever since Lafayette and his family moved here two years ago.

“I-I don’t know what you mean!” You laughed nervously, following the migrating group down the hall towards your science class.

Lafayette looked over his shoulder, then forwards again, “Sure you do, (Y/N). We’ll see you later.” He smirked, quickly passing your classroom with Alexander and Hercules. You laugh at the trio, trying to play off your nervousness. 

You enter your classroom, taking your usual seat in the second row to the front. Just behind you sat John, unfortunately, who was joking loudly to his athletic friends. You look down at your desk for a moment, then reach into your backpack to take out your binder and a pen to take notes. It was your last lecture, after all. This test would be the last one before review and your final exam, if you weren’t exempt. 

The teacher, Mrs. Anderson, finished reading a post-it note at her desk and stood, clearing her throat loudly to gain the attention of the class. You lifted your gaze to watch her as she began the powerpoint. 

This section was relatively easy, just invertebrates. As the class went on, however, there were more subgroups than you could have thought of. Not to mention, science was your worst subject. Sure, you had a B in there, and a high B at that (it was an 87) but you needed to make an A on this last chapter test so you could be exempt from the final exam. 

Panic had set in as the substitute finished the powerpoint and passed around the rubric for the test. There were 13 questions on sponges, cnidarians, and molluscs, and then another 24 on gastropods, annelids, polychaetes, and arthropods. On top of all of those, there was a 20 point essay question comparing chordata with other invertebrates. 

While you were beginning to stress out, John Laurens and the boys behind you were laughing about how easily they were going to pass this test. Their obnoxious chattering irked you to no end, so you tried to block them out for the rest of the class. 

Not long after, the period bell rang and you swiftly escaped Laurens’ presence. You managed to avoid him for the rest of the day, spent lunch with Alexander and Hercules, and then headed to your car after your last class. On your way out, you heard an all too familiar voice call you. 

Shit.

“(Y/N)! Hey, don’t leave yet.” John called after you, jogging down the steps of the school courtyard to catch up. 

“What could you possibly want?” You counter snarkily, unlocking your car with a twist of your key. You tugged on the door handle, and it refused to budge. “The heck… not now…” you grumbled, jiggling the key inside the lock to try and get it to open. 

“I wanted to know - here, let me try.” He huffed, setting down his backpack and waving your hands away from the key. 

He was helping with you with your car? He never helped with anything, and especially not all the previous occasions that your key got jammed inside the lock. What else did he want from you?

With a seemingly flawless jerk upwards, your car door unlocked and John passed you the key. 

“Uh… thanks, I suppose.” You muttered, tossing your backpack in the passenger seat and climbing in. “What did you need?”

“Alexander told me that you seemed pretty upset about biology today. I just thought it was a little weird; you’ve never not been exempt from an exam before.” Laurens said, crossing his arms as he leaned on the door of your car. His brown, practically amber eyes glowed in the afternoon sun, distracting you from his words. “I was wondering, thanks to Alexander’s prodding, if you needed a study partner.”

Shaking your head, you snapped out of your daze. “A study partner? Who would want to do that?” You scoff, looking away. 

“I’m the one offering, aren’t I?” Laurens lets out a sigh of frustration, furrowing his dark brows at you. “We’ve spent the last four years hating each other. The least we could do is study for this test together so you’re exempt.”

You examined John’s posture; his shoulders and back were relaxed, his arms hung low at his sides, and his feet were turned towards you. He seemed sincere. Besides, how could you truly resist his freckled face?

“...fine.”

John contained his own excitement, pushing himself off your car door and tugging at his shirt. “Alright, I’ll be at your house in about five minutes,” He promised, striding away from your car. 

You watched the curly haired boy head to his car, curiosity rising within you. Turning away, you got into your car and cranked it up, quickly leaving the school and driving to your house. When you arrived, John was already there. He was leaning against his vehicle, scrolling through some news feed on his phone. You parked quickly, turning off your car and exiting. 

You walk by him, beckoning him with a wave of your hand. “I don’t know what else you can teach me that I don’t already know,” you muttered as the two of you entered the house. 

“I have a 96 in this class, and Alexander told me you have an 87. So clearly, I can teach you quite a bit.” Laurens swiftly countered, closing the door behind him. You allowed him to follow you up to your bedroom, where your old binder of Biology notes sat near your bed. 

“Well, you definitely don’t take better notes than me.” You pointed out, grabbing your binder and comparing it to his well-worn spiral-bound notebook. 

John scoffed and rolled his honey-brown eyes, climbing onto your bed. You followed suit, grabbing a pillow and placing it in the center of the bed to prop your notes up on. 

The mattress dipped under the weight of you both, positioning you uncomfortably close to John. You avoided his body heat, trying to lean forward as much as possible to concentrate on your notes. “So where do we start? I struggle with the species of arthropods the most,” you said, looking back at him. 

John seemed lost in thought, his eyes slightly glazed over as he looked at you. When you addressed him, he snapped out of it and narrowed his eyes at you. “You know what? Let’s forget about that for a second.” Laurens snatched your binder and tossed it onto the carpet, moving so the two of you were facing each other. 

“Excuse me?!” You snapped, shoving his shoulders. “You follow me to my car, like some creepy-ass jerk, then invite yourself to my house, because evidently I need your help.”  
“It’s because you do need my help,” Laurens said sharply, then swiftly leaned in and ypressed his lips against yours. 

Your eyes were open out of shock, barely processing what was happening. John’s freckles were too close; you could count every one of them. His plump lips were ever so soft against yours, just like you’d dreamed- 

No. He wasn’t supposed to do this. 

You yank away, staring at him. “John, I-... No! I fucking hate you, why are you kissing me?” You snap, but don’t move too far away. His face is still relatively close to yours; his breath hot on your cheek.

“That’s exactly why I’m kissing you. Maybe… Look,” He fumbles over his words, trying to explain. You don’t give him a chance to.

Your lips connect with his, and his hands instantly find your hips to pull you close. Your eyes are closed, your fingers twisting in his curly hair and removing the ponytail that tied it back. 

A soft gasp left his mouth as you bit his lip, gingerly sucking it into your mouth. You released it and opened your eyes, meeting his gaze evenly. “I hate you,” You smirk, winking at him as you grab the bottom of your shirt and tug it off. 

His light brown gaze ravages your body as you reveal yourself to him, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. “I fucking hate you so much, (Y/N).” John hissed, shoving you onto your back. Your head hit the pillows, cushioning the push. 

The boy was rough, but it felt so fucking good. You both were practically clawing at each other; shoes were kicked off, pants flew to the floor, and undergarments were thrown haphazardly around the room. 

John kissed you once more, his lips swiftly traveling down your neck to suck dark hickies. “Now everyone will know that the man you hate the most fucked you.” He murmured in your ear, giving it a swift bite. He tugged on your earlobe until you cried out, then continued nipping at the skin of your neck.

“You’re fucking lucky I’m on the pill. You’re too stupid to bring a condom,” You insulted him, yanking on his thick hair. He looked up at you with an animalistic snarl. 

“Actually, I did bring one.” He replied snarkily, pulling off of you for a moment to fetch it from his wallet, which was on the floor with his jeans. He returned to you, tearing open the foil and swiftly rolling it onto his hard, sizable cock.

“You like this, bitch? If you fucking hate me so much, come show me.” Laurens dared you, eyes glinting with the promise of a challenge. 

You shifted forwards to meet him halfway on the bed, but he shoved you backwards once more. You let out a growl in frustration, but he was already dominating you. His hips fit easily between your thighs, the tip of his cock pressing against your entrance. John’s hands groped your tits; he wasn’t even trying to be merciful anymore. Fine with you, of course. 

You yanked on his hair, pulling him into another kiss. With a hard push, his member entered your dripping cunt and quickly filled you. Your back arched, a cry escaping your lips that was silenced by John’s mouth. 

Laurens thrust into you quickly, stretching your tight pussy around his cock. He panted, his attention returning to lavishing your tits with kisses and harsh bites. “You like the feeling of my cock inside you? I know you do. You fucking hate it, you hate me,” He insisted, sucking roughly on your nipple. He hardened his thrusts, snapping into you so hard that you were afraid of your head hitting your headboard. 

You whined, practically melting into a puddle beneath his movements. “I do, I hate you so damn much,” You said, reaching up and raking your nails down his back. He was at a bad angle for you to injure him with your mouth, so marking his back would have to do. 

He slid one hand down to your pussy, fingers quickly locating your clit. To be honest with yourself, you were surprised he knew where that was. The sensitive nerves lit up, causing your whole body to shiver as he began to rub it. Your lips parted as you moaned, tilting your head back. You felt it; your whole body was on the brink of coming from his hard, rapid thrusting and the stimulation of your clit. 

“John, fucking hell, I’m gonna-”

He bit down hard on the side of your tit, meeting your gaze. “Fucking come, (Y/N). You better scream my name. Come!”

At his command, you body clenched around his cock as you came. Shudders wracked your body, causing you to cling tightly to his slender shoulders. John let out a low groan, stilling as he came inside you. You two sat panting for a long moment, coming down from your highs. He slowly pulled out, removing the condom and tying it off before tossing it in your garbage bin. 

He looked up and met your gaze, awkwardly smiling. 

“So… should we study now?”


End file.
